Chubster Keswick
}} |name=Chubster "Chubby" Keswick |aliases=Chubby (Kitty, Kids); Chubster (Family, Bird Brain, Keswick, Me); Chubs (Keswick, Dudley, Me); Agent Chubster (Chief); Agent Chubby-Chubs (Chameleon); Fatswick (Snaptrap) |sex=NonBinary Sex or Intersex/Unisex |species= Keswickian Alien |description=Chubby; About 150 lbs; One eye iris color aqua (blue), and the other harlequin (green); Drools Aqua Blue Acidic Saliva; Aqua Blue (part of their blood is aqua-colored) Pawpads; Aqua Blue Shirt in White Lab Coat and Black Tie w/ light navy jeans; Buck Teeth w/ Aqua Blue Braces; Eats A LOT; Mute; Looks Like a Boy; Big Pink Nose (Albinism); Aqua Blue Claws w/ Black Tips ((Aqua-colored Blood) On Feet); Short Fluffy Tail; Black Glasses; Unidentifiable Gender Parts; Albino Fur; Freckles (keswicks have freckles); Furry Cheek Tufts (longer fur on cheeks) |items=: Notepad w/ Pencil/Pen; iPad/Tablet; EpiPen; Seizure Treatment Serum; Acid-Proof Hanky and Tissues (all in pockets) |disabilities=Mute; Epilepsy |health=Excellent |allergies=Pollen |affiliations=Turbo Undercover Fighting Force |occupation=Agency Scientist Kick-Butt Agent |residence=Petropolis, CA |personalityadjectives=sweet, smart, goofy, fun, hungry, quiet, strong, very sensitive. |interests=Inventing, Calculating, Doing Science, Helping Others, Food, Keswick (dad/original cell donor), summer, TUFF, Kitty Katswell, fragrances, music, water, games, cartoons, comedy, friends, fun places, justice |parents= Keswick Unknown Surrogate Mother |grandparents=Mother and Father Keswick |others=Stan and Keswick's Sister |first=Doom Mates |last=T.U.F.F. Break Up |voiced by=(Mute) |loveinterests = Kitty Katswell (Crush) & Hot Guys (Picture Eric, the water delivery guy or something like that.) |haircolor = Albino |eyecolor = Aqua Blue |eyecolor2 = Harlequin Green |friends = Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell The Chief |eyecolorbox = Aqua and Harlequin|homeworld = Keswickia|enemies = Snaptrap Bird Brain Chameleon }} }} }} }} Chubster is Keswick's partner, clone, and genderless offspring. They work together at T.U.F.F. providing weapons, gadgets, serums, etc. for the agency. They are also a kick butt agent who goes on missions with Dudley and Kitty or Giggles and King (bio coming soon) to help in 'T.U.F.F.' situations, and they are partnered with Keswick during those missions as well. Background Origin and Birth-to-Toddler Years: Chubster "Chubby" Keswick is the clone of Keswick. they were created using the Dolly the Sheep method. (That method's so old, any moron can clone now. Being a super genius, Keswick finds this easy enough to do as an infant, did this in order to be a dad as well as try cloning for the first time) Chubby's creation seemed to have gone horribly wrong as they have a few unusual traits: they are genderless, produces acid, is slightly chubbier than Keswick, and is albino. The confusion lies in their paw pads and claws being aqua instead of pale pink. That is because their blood is aqua and acidic. One problem was that Chubster suffered from elipsy, but Keswick found a way to fix that as the clone takes a daily serum (kinda like allergy medicine). One trait even confused Keswick, and it is that Chubster couldn't be placed as male or female. (If Chubs ever finds love, it'll be confusing on who to go with, but luckily, Chubster prefers to stay single) Chubster uses the pronoun "they" to avoid confusion. Despite all of this, Keswick fell in love with his new baby from the moment they were born. Chubster was birthed by another female Keswickian (a friend of Keswick's) who agreed to conceive the clone back on Keswickia as a surrogate mother (Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer A.K.A. The Dolly The Sheep Method: science9reproduction.wikispace…). They are also considered Keswick's son/daughter from being raised by Keswick and staying with the surrogate mother to be babysat and be fed when Keswick went to work. Keswick created Chubster using his own DNA. Keswick started the cloning process as a young adult (probably about 20 in human years). Chubster was created (born) back on Keswick's planet before they left the planet upon being caught by the Stink Police. At birth, Chubster already showed their inherited genius when they shook their head at the doctors mistaking their gender as they couldn't tell whether they were a male or female. They finally decided to put their sex down as 'unidentifiable' or 'gender neutral'. Chubster does have a disability: they were born mute and couldn't make any vocal sound, except to cough, sneeze, growl, or clear their throat. Baby Chubster did cry (so cute!), but it went unheard. Since this, they had to either be supervised 24/7 or hit a special buzzer they made as their very first invention (it was almost impossible to make with their tiny paws as newborns can't even sit up) to get their mom or dad's attention. They did learn to speak even though they can't vocally. Childhood and Teen Years: Chubster was a very smart kid. Growing up, they impressed their father making gadgets from toys. Chubster went to school when they first started walking. Like Keswick, they were a quick learner and advanced passed grades early. They got a job working at T.U.F.F. along with Keswick when they were a preteen after leaving their home planet. They had to hide their acid condition while they were in school. They could already fight without it anyway. Bullies claim that they got burns when Chubster bit them in self-defense, but the teachers never believed them as Chubster didn't bother anyone. Official Description Chubster is this Chubby, lovable animal that loves to eat and possess a friendly nature. They are extremely kind but will fight if they must defend themselves or protect their loved ones. They hate being called fat, and they will give a warning growl or glare and shake their head if the person doesn't know it. Chubs is agile for their weight, and just like Keswick, they grew up very smart for their age. They're also the quiet one and can be swift and sneaky if they wanted to. Even in a fight, they can seriously injure an enemy with their acidic saliva if they bite, but they will later go and heal the aggressor. Chubster's only peeves is that they can get too stressed out and start drooling acid or they can be a bit too sensitive by emotion. They are also too nice sometimes, but they know who to be nice to and who to dislike (there are not many of whom they dislike). They are sensitive but tough at the same time and has had not many try to bully them. Chubs is like Keswick in a way sharing the same DNA and sharing a little bit of personality along with it, but they are NOT Keswick. they secretly like Kitty which makes her find it funny to see them staring at her sometimes. Being genderless, they take the pronoun "they" even though they could go either way. Chubster is NOT sterile and can reproduce if they get with a male or female. Chubby is my main character, and I will always love them in the same way I love Keswick. They are both the best! Health and Biology: Despite their severe allergies, acidic fluids, albinism, and verbal disability, Chubster is generally healthy with no diseases or bodily function issues. Keswick knew that albinism affected Chubster in a way to where there was a possiblility they could either be deaf, blind, mute, or all of the above and expected this at birth. Chubster was lucky enough to only be mute, but that wasn't much of a concern as they grew older and learned to communicate nonverbally. When Keswick discovered Chubster at birth, he worried that his child would have reproductive issues and inability to defecate due to ambiguous parts, but after doing a scan (and changing multiple diapers xD), he realized that his chubby child is just fine. The only problem Chubster had was epilepsy. A seizure was often triggered by their severe allergies to pollen, jump-scares or extreme fear, high stress, or being shocked. Keswick found a treatment for this and has made it into a drinkable serum that Chubster has to drink daily to keep from having epeliptic episodes. As far as reproduction, Chubster has hormones as well as every organism but can reproduce both ways: with female or male. If with a male, Chubster can produce offspring. (It would seem weird as Chubster already resembles a male by appearance in general as far as the short hair and face) If with a female, the female will have the offspring. Chubster prefers to remain single and not have offspring, but they do fall for hot guys or gals. They would view them as attractive, but they have no intention at love in a romantic or sexual way. Chubby is single and happy with friends. This is the first case of someone of Keswick's species being either both male and female or neither. Unusual Traits: Acidic Body Fluids; Albinism; Sees Ultraviolet; Strong Bite Force (possibly wolverine-like); heterochromia (irises,in eyes are two different colors--www.webmd.com/eye-health/heter…) Acidic Body Fluids: Saliva, Mucus, Sweat, Tears, Blood, Urine, Feces, More (sexual body fluids I wish to not name for the sake of kids viewing this; plus, it makes me cringe, even though I'm mature enough..) Female Attributes: Emotional Response; Heat Cycles; Internal Reproductive Organs Male Attributes: Appearance; Prostate; Internal Reproductive Organs Fertility: They can bear pups if they get with a male, and they can impregnate a female. The only thing is that they would have to somehow acid-proof the partner's body or dilute/neutralize their own acidic fluids, so mating can be safe. Canceling it out with a base fluid could be an option. Caution: They have to be very careful when using the toilet (in the show), crying, sweating, sneezing/coughing, drooling/licking, or bleeding (if they have an open wound). Allergy Attacks: Around pollen, Chubster will often go into sneeze fits. (WARNING: IF YOU'RE NOT ACID-PROOF, DUCK AND COVER!) If the allergens are too severe, they will go into a seizure and start wheezing, drooling and shaking before they eventually black out. They won't die, but they may be in a coma. That is why Chubster carries an EpiPen around with them at all times. Personality Chubster is the strong, silent type. They don't really say much and were born mute. Keswick offered to help them speak by fixing their vocal cords, so they could speak, but they simply declined, happy with just the way they are. They're also very sensitive and will fight if they feel threatened. Chubs is so kind, they would take the time to offer help to their opponent or attacker after a fight just so they won't be in pain permanantly (whether they refuse or not, they will help them). They are loyal to their friends and family, and they love fighting crime, inventing gadgets and creating serums, hanging out with their friends and family, and goofing off (playing video games, eating, sleeping, etc.). Chubster is physically tough: "They're emotionally sensitive, but they're no wimp!" Dislikes: Crime, being called fat, fights, the cold, unhappiness, seizures, odors, bullies, hate Fears: Monsters, Meanies, Spiders (sometimes), Girls (when angry; I can understand that as some of us can be just as violent as men) How They Face Fears and Fights: Chubster is extremely sensitive and will fight when they feel threatened with physical contact such as hitting them, biting, scratching, etc. (They will automatically bite on instinct as a reaction towards the pain inflicted). Otherwise, they will give a low growl as they shake in fear. Being sensitive and scared doesn't make you a coward; refusing to defend yourself or others is what makes you a coward. Chubster will defend themselves and others. If they do not take their seizure treatment, the fears will often trigger a seizure. After a fight, they will often apologize and explain that they were defending themselves as the opponent was hurting them first. They strongly dislike fighting and only fight if physical harm is involved. Chubster doesn't use their acid unless they're biting which is usually a last resort. Otherwise, they can fight in many other ways as well as using martial arts. Activities: Eating, Inventing/Science, Sleeping, Playing Video Games, watching tv, fighting criminals, arm wrestling, Playing soccer, swimming, skateboarding, Playing instruments (they made their own synthesizer piano, cello, and trombone, and Keswick taught them how to play his sonic accordian), going to amusement parks, hanging out with friends and family, practicing martial arts. Love Life and Sexuality: Chubster is intersex, but they have the appearance of a boy because they look like Keswick. They don't act like any specific gender, but their male-like appearance throws them off. Chubs sees Kitty as hot sometimes, but they dont lust for her as Keswick does with Tammy (who are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Keswick's got a girlfriend!). Chubster knows Kitty likes someone else, and they really aren't interested in romance or mating because they aren't that type of person/animal/alien (whatever xD). Certain situations make Chubster see her as beautiful and a great person though. This causes them to be a tad protective of Kitty, and they stand up for her when she gets pushed around. Knowing The Little Chipmunk Girl is always targeting her, they usually try to reason with her or just avoid her altogether. She sometimes scares Chubster after all. Interactions with Other Characters (Alphabetically) Bird Brain He and Chubster don't really interfere, but he views Chubs as just a fat slob based on appearance. Chubster sees Bird Brain as a stuck up clean freak by the way he acts around them.) Bird Brain's thoughts: "Ugh, has this beast had its shots, and does it bite?" The Chameleon He sees Chubster as a little boy. Chameleon spoils them a lot thinking they're a child which makes Chubster look at him funny. It would sometimes annoy the clone or give them an advantage. Chameleon doesn't even believe they're an agent, and he worries more about Chubs' safety.) Chameleon's thoughts: "Agent Chubby-Wubby shouldn't play with weapons." The Chief He also saw Chubster as another Keswick, but he still knows that they're a totally different person/animal/alien. The Chief likes Chubster as they're very sweet, and they are a good agent and inventor. That's why they had partnered up with Keswick. He is kind of scared of making Chubster angry because he knows the clone can spit acid. They do get along well and in the same way that the flea gets along with Keswick.) Chief's thoughts: "Chubster is a great agent with three big hearts." Dudley Puppy Dudley thought of them as pretty much just a fat version of Keswick when they first met. He thought Chubster was Keswick but chubbier and 'white' with a pink nose. They sometimes have to remind Dudley that they hate being called fat. Other than that, they both love to fight crime and goof off, Chubster only goofs off when they're on break. They like to play video games and sleep.) Dudley's thoughts: "Chubs invents cool things just like Keswick, and they're so cool!" Keswick Keswick treats them like his own son/daughter. There's nothing he wants more than for his little Chubby to be happy. They spend a lot of time together, and they work together as well. Chubster also lives with him by choice and even helps pay the bills.) Keswick's thoughts: "Chubster is my b-buh-best creation: a family of my own, and with the help of one of my b-beh-best friends from Keswickia, I was able to buh-buh-bring them into the world as my ch-ch-child!" Keswick's Parents They love Chubster, and they sometimes get overprotective of them. They are like their little grandbaby. Being adult now, it's hard for them to let go and realise they're not a kid or baby.) Keswick's parents' thoughts: "We can't imagine life without our adorable grandchild!" Kitty Katswell Upon first meeting, Chubster looked to her as this cute chubby boy, even though they weren't a boy. She still sees them as cute and sometimes finds it funny when she catches them staring at her. They love to hang out, talk, and fight crime. Chubs will even take the liberty to let her paint their claws.) Kitty's thoughts: "They're so cute and sweet!" Stan and Keswick's Sister They also love Chubster. As their niece/nephew, they make them cookies, tell them stories about their childhood with their dad, and hang out. The three love to joke around and goof off.) Stan and Keswick's siblings' thoughts: "Chubs is such a great niece/neohew, and they are so much fun to be around!" Verminious Snaptrap He usually makes fun of Chubster, causing the chubby genius to dislike them. Chubster usually kicks the rat's butt causing Snaptrap to fear them. They don't like bad guys, but Chubster's dangerous side comes out in this situation of self-defense or protection of someone or something they cares about.) Snaptrap's thoughts: "I can't stand that fat Phisbick and their freaky acid-shooting, giving T.U.F.F. an unfair advantage!" Category:Characters Category:TUFF Agents Category:Canon Characters Category:Heroes